


A Superfamily Winter Wonderland

by emmie796



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Breastfeeding, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: Steve and Tony celebrate their first Christmas with their son.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	A Superfamily Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Fiftyshadesofstony (fiftyshadesofstony#0636)  
> 2) Short Prompts  
> \- Snow day fun  
> \- Baby Peter’s first Christmas  
> \- Holiday meet cute  
> 3) Long Prompts  
> \- A/B/O Western AU: Alpha Tony is the very single town doctor, and in an effort to find him a possible mate, a pie baking contest is organized where the winning Beta or Omega wins a date with the doctor. Omega Steve enters the contest (because he has a raging crush on Tony and some part of him can’t let someone else win him over), and since he knows his pie is absolute shit, he’s a little more than stunned when he wins anyway.  
> \- First time love confession (based on a tweet from gotthesilver): Steve and Tony call it an early night while hanging with friends, and head back to Tony’s for some sexy time. Right in the middle of sex, Tony blurts out that he loves Steve for the first time. The next morning, when Bucky texts Steve to check in on him, Steve sends [this tweet](https://twitter.com/TFLN/status/1320553488275984386?s=20)  
> \- Vampire AU: Tony is Steve’s vampire boyfriend, and Steve constantly feels self conscious about the fact that he’s ‘just a regular human being’. Tony refuses to turn him, but surprises Steve by biting his neck, leaving him with a permanent bite mark that shows the world he’s Tony’s. 
> 
> 4) Do Not Want: first person fics, dark fic, abuse, major harm or graphic violence, major character death, major angst, rape/non-consent, scat, incest, bestiality, watersports, scat, medical kink, blood play, CW/Endgame, sad endings
> 
> 5) SFW Likes: I love fluff! I am a very soft person who can’t handle much so gimme all the fluffy, silly sweet fics! Also forehead kisses are the most adorable thing in the world so if you’re so inclined feel free to pepper some of that in there. I love seeing our boys with their friends, especially Nat loving on them in her own Nat way. I also love me some smol Steve so throw him in there if it fits the prompt!  
> NSFW Likes: I am a bottom Steve enthusiast and I like to put out as much of that content as possible, so if writing an NSFW prompt, bottom Steve is preferred (please and thank!). I’m cool with rimming, fingering, light bondage, semi-public sex, dirty talk, and use of sex toys.
> 
> Additional Likes: I LOVE FAN ART! I also love comics so...do with that information what you will!

Both Steve and Tony were very excited for this upcoming Christmas, it was going to be the first Christmas they were having with their newborn son Peter. 

Having their first child felt like their world now had meaning and purpose. The moment that they found out that Steve was pregnant, they jumped for joy and it warmed Tony’s heart to see Steve’s belly get bigger as the months went on. The birth of their baby Peter was a magical time and Steve was thrilled that the 9 months of waiting were over. Tony cried when he first held their baby and so did Steve. 

Now it’s their first Christmas with their baby. The tower was being decorated in some fun Christmas decorations. Natasha and Clint helped with baking which went surprisingly well when mostly everyone had worried about what Clint would do and prayed that Natasha would keep him from starting a fire. Thor brought in the tree which everyone else was happy that he didn’t mind bringing in the huge tree that they picked out. Sam, Bruce, and Rhodey helped out with shopping for everyone, and Steve along with Tony decorated the tree.

Currently, Steve was sitting on the couch in the main room breastfeeding Peter while Tony did some tree decorating while turning his head to look at Steve from time to time. Tony’s heart melted at the sight of Peter suckling from Steve and Steve humming a tune he believed to be from when Steve was a child. Tony picks up 3 ornaments that he personally made and when he turns to see Steve still breastfeeding Peter, his mind is certain he made them with all the love for his husband and child he could ever have. 

“Hey Steve, I want you to come over here with Peter and see these 3 ornaments I made.” Tony said as he placed said ornaments on the tree.

“Sure thing doll.” Steve said with his Brooklyn accent coming through when he says doll.

When Steve comes over to the tree, he sees the ornaments that Tony made that has him speechless. One of them was a cast of Peter’s feet from when he was born, a photo from the first sonogram that Steve had, and the final sonogram before Peter was born. 

“Tony, I love them so much.” said Steve as he almost teared up.

“I wanted to do something meaningful for our first Christmas with Peter.” Tony said as he put his arms around both Steve and Peter. 

Right around now, Peter unlatches from Steve’s breast and looks up at his parents with the same wonderful blue eyes like his mother.

“Hey Sweet Cheeks, do you want to go out to Central Park to let Peter experience the snow?” Tony said as he tickled one of Peter’s cheeks.

“Sure thing darling, just let me go bundle up and Peter too and I’ll be set to do that.”

_ 1 Hour Later _

Right now, Steve and Tony along with Peter in his mother’s arms were walking in Central Park as snow lightly fell around them. Peter looked up with awe at seeing the pretty snowflakes falling and gurgled with excitement. Seeing their son excited filled Steve and Tony’s hearts with joy.

“I’m very happy that this will be our first Christmas together with our baby.” Tony said as he tickled Peter’s nose to which he responded with gurgling again.

“Me too Tony, me too.” Steve said before kissing Tony on the lips and they started to make their way back to the tower.


End file.
